


The Guardian and the King

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cas hides his angelic identity, Cas is the personal manservant of the king, Fluff, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Prince Sam Winchester, Romance, The Merlin AU no one asked for, princess Jessica Moore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: Castiel is an angel, King Dean’s guardian angel to be precise. However, in the land of the Winchester’s, magic and extraterrestrial creatures are banned and hunted, even killed.That is why he has to hide his identity and disguise himself as a personal manservant.(Falling inlovewith his King was not planned, though.)





	The Guardian and the King

 

  

I'll never be the same  
I'm caught inside the memories, the promises  
Are yesterdays and I belong to you.  
I just can't walk away  
'cause after loving you  
I can never be the same.

[(Red – Never be the Same)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H61hy7irX4M)

 

 

Castiel felt his chest aching, the pain deep and firm. His knees touched the ground, not being able to bear his body.

The angel could not breathe normally, blood all over him. And he knew in that moment that he was dying.

He heard something, like a terrorized scream not very far from him, but other voices emerged and the sound of the battle was so loud he couldn’t pick that particular sound.

“Cas! CAS! _NO_!”

Hands were on him a second after, trying to assess how bad the wound was.

“Dean, _leave_ \- please.” Said Castiel when opened his deep blue eyes and found his king kneeling beside him. Talking was difficult, way worse than breathing, but he had to save Dean. The battleground was too dangerous.

“What- what have you done Cas? Why? You shouldn’t be _here_ , it’s all _wrong_ \- don’t leave me, please. Don’t.” Answered Dean, his green eyes full of tears. “I need you, you’re family, Cas, _stay_.”

Castiel closed his eyes again and felt at peace after a very long time, between Dean’s arms.

The last thing he heard was a whispered _‘I love you’_ before losing his senses completely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO, as you can tell I'm in love with the BBC version of Merlin, and I thought that it could be fun to write something like this for Cas and Dean.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
